


start it now

by theafterimages



Series: frat au [13]
Category: EXO (Band), VIXX
Genre: but it sets a few up, i wasn't entirely sure how to tag this, it doesn't focus on any particular ship, so it's like in that weird land between gen and m/m
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-18
Updated: 2015-10-18
Packaged: 2018-04-27 00:03:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5025850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theafterimages/pseuds/theafterimages
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Acceptable Interactions With Sanghyuk</i>, reads the carefully lettered title, and Baekhyun bites back a laugh at how short the list is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	start it now

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually the second version of this fic. The first version bothered me somewhat, so I took it down for far longer than originally intended and finally reworked it. I didn't want it to read like Baekhyun had designs on Hyuk back when he was still in high school, so I tried to make that more clear in this version.
> 
> There are now two masterlists for the AU on LJ: [one with all the fics together in chronological order](http://eveninadream.livejournal.com/9888.html) and [one with them sorted by storyline](http://eveninadream.livejournal.com/17207.html). Both provide AO3 links as well as LJ links.

Long before Hakyeon’s inevitable appointment as frat president, the sight of him with the covered whiteboard by his side, Taekwoon looking faintly murderous in the chair to his right, was a familiar one. It’s been a while since Hakyeon’s last presentation, probably since he’s busy trying to finish that double major, but the memories haven't dimmed any. 

“Remember last year when he had to call out _certain people_ for fucking too loudly?” Jongdae asks as he settles into his seat next to Baekhyun.

“I don’t know who you’re talking about,” Baekhyun says in his most innocent voice, widening his eyes. “He wouldn’t name names, remember?” That had been a good semester, he thinks fondly, catching Zitao’s eye and waving to him.

“I hope it won’t take too long,” Chanyeol says. “I’m supposed to meet Byunghun to study soon.”

Jongdae and Baekhyun both laugh in the slightly hollow way that only people who’ve walked in on their best friend’s so-called study sessions can. “I didn’t know you kept your history notes up his-” Baekhyun starts to say.

“All right, let’s get started,” Hakyeon says briskly, voice ringing out over all of the ongoing conversations, and everyone quiets. 

“Now I’m sure some of you have met Hongbin’s friend, Sanghyuk,” Hakyeon begins, and Hongbin drops his head into his hands.

It takes a few seconds but Baekhyun dredges up a dim memory of the boy he’s seen hanging out at the house with Hongbin a few times. "The one with the great ass? The blond?"

"No," Hakyeon snaps.

"Yes," Jaehwan says at the same time, and Hakyeon glares at him. "If you lie he's going to be confused!"

"So he _is_ the one with the great ass?" Baekhyun asks Jaehwan. As the guy in possession of arguably the best ass in the house—though the number of people who could give him a run for his money is yet another reason Baekhyun’s so glad to be a member—he would know.

"Yes," Jaehwan assures him. 

Jongdae raises a hand. “What if we aren’t interested in guys? Do we still have to be here?”

“Solidarity,” Baekhyun says immediately, draping his legs over Jongdae’s lap, who groans. “You’re supporting your two best friends in our time of suffering. Right, Chanyeol?”

“What if you’re only interested in one guy right now?” Chanyeol promptly asks.

“I need new best friends,” Baekhyun decides, pushing Jongdae away, and Chanyeol laughs loudly.

Jaehwan kicks the back of his chair. “Hey, be quiet, I want to see what Hakyeon’s going to spiral about!”

“I’m not _spiraling_ ,” Hakyeon debates, “I’m making sure I handle this before it becomes a problem.”

“Spiraling,” Wonshik mumbles.

“What was that?”

“Nothing,” Wonshik says brightly. 

Hakyeon glares at all of them one more time before yanking the sheet off the whiteboard. _Acceptable Interactions With Sanghyuk_ , reads the carefully lettered title, and Baekhyun has to bite back a laugh at how short the list is.

“Sanghyuk is _seventeen_ ,” Hakyeon warns them, taking the pointer Taekwoon automatically hands him. “I’ll let him come to this party, but you’re all going to stick to this list of approved interactions.” He whacks his pointer against the board for emphasis and Baekhyun sees Jongin startle where he's been dozing against Taemin's shoulder, his eyes springing open. His inattention earns him a dark look from Hakyeon and hastily stifled laughter from Taemin. Baekhyun catches his eye and gives him a slow smile, pleased when Jongin's cheeks redden. 

“You can discuss this list of pre-approved topics,” Hakyeon continues, catching Baekhyun's attention again. “These include: the weather, why he should rush in the fall, if he needs more to eat or drink— _nonalcoholic drinks_.”

“Can we offer him a house tour?” Baekhyun can't resist asking, just to see how Hakyeon will react.

Hakyeon promptly swings the pointer at him, stopping a hairsbreadth from his face. Baekhyun jumps backwards against Jongdae in spite of himself, a regrettable life choice since that means that Jongdae’s alarmed yell sounds right in his ear. “He doesn’t need a tour,” Hakyeon says, voice low. “If he wants one, Hongbin or I will give it to him. And if you keep interrupting, next time I’ll have Taekwoon tie you up and gag you before the meeting.” Taekwoon looks almost happy at Hakyeon's words.

“We get it, don’t worry,” Baekhyun says, trying not to scoff. Like he's going to spend the night going after some high school kid when he has new Kappa Tau members to get to know better, anyway, he thinks, looking over at Jongin again.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Baekhyun doesn't see Hongbin's friend until a while into the party, when he feels someone watching him and tracks the sensation to where Hongbin and Sanghyuk are standing near the doorway. 

The kid seems fine, despite Hakyeon's dire predictions. He did remember right, Baekhyun thinks absently: Sanghyuk does have a great ass, and the shy smile he sends Baekhyun when he realizes he's been caught staring isn't bad, either.

“You’re staring,” Hakyeon says ominously, appearing from fuck knows where. Thank god that’s another thing he’s been doing for years, so Baekhyun’s good at pretending he’s not startled by it at all.

“ _He’s_ staring,” he debates. “I’m just _noticing_ that he’s staring.”

“Baekhyun-”

Baekhyun raises his hands in surrender. “I’m going, I’m going.” 

He sets off in the opposite direction of where Jaehwan’s waving a post-it note at Sanghyuk—and, more importantly, the opposite direction of Hakyeon—winding his way through the throng until Zitao curls his hands around Baekhyun’s hips and pulls him in so that Baekhyun's back is flush against Zitao's chest, laughing into Baekhyun's ear. "Did you get in trouble?" Zitao mocks.

"Why does everyone think I'm going after a _high schooler_?" Baekhyun grumbles. "Shouldn't you be fucking Jackson or something?"

Zitao kisses his temple. "He's on pledge duty. Why, miss me?"

"Please," Baekhyun scoffs, but relaxes back into Zitao's hold. "Don't worry about me. Go be with whoever you want to be with."

"What about you?" Zitao asks, his voice softening. "Who do you want to be with?"

Baekhyun's set to ignore the question, just like he generally ignores Zitao when he gets too sentimental for his own good. He lets his gaze wander until he meets Jongin’s wide eyes from where he’s standing across the room, Taemin’s arm around his waist. Baekhyun crooks his finger, and Jongin visibly startles. Taemin, immediately earning the position of Baekhyun’s new favorite brother, laughs and pushes Jongin in Baekhyun’s direction.

Mission accomplished, Baekhyun pulls away from Zitao, turning to grin up at him. “Don't worry about me," he drawls. "Now go torture Wonshik or something. I need to talk to Jongin.”

“ _Talk_ ,” Zitao scoffs, but lets Baekhyun tug him down for a quick kiss, laughing into it when Baekyhun's hand snakes down to squeeze Zitao's ass fondly. 

Though even after Baekhyun and Jongin are on their way upstairs, Taemin in tow, Baekhyun swears he can feel Sanghyuk watching them.


End file.
